1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with 1,5-disubstituted-1,2-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-ones and is more particularly concerned with 5-phenyl-1-[.omega.-(benzoylpiperidino)alkyl]-7-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2H-1,4- benzodiazepin-2-ones, compositions containing the same as active ingredients and methods of making and using the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art literature including patents, scientific articles, preliminary reports and papers presented at symposia, discloses numerous 1,5-disubstituted-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-ones. Among those which can be cited are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,815; 3,109,843; 3,371,085; 3,236,838; and 3,391,138; Cutting's Handbook of Pharmacology, pgs. 585-587, 5th Ed. Meredith Corporation, New York, New York, Zbinden and Randall, Pharmacology of Benzodiazepines in Advances in Pharmacology, Vol. 5, 1967 (Academic Press) and in the paper by Sternback and Randall, "Some Aspects of Structure -- Activity Relationship in Psychotropic Agents of the 1,4-Benzodiazepine Series," pgs. 53-69, presented at a Symposium at the Regional Research Laboratory, Hyderbad, India. CSIR, New Delhi, India (1966).